Often, industrial and service areas employ sensitive measuring devices that need to be moved around a work station or area. Generally, these measuring devices are extremely sensitive to vibrations and movement.
For example, delicatessens commonly employ accurate but sensitive electronic weighing devices. Various devices for supporting equipment for working on work pieces and for providing some vibration resistance thereof are known in the art. Examples of various conventional devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,061; 1,701,039; 3,279,548; 3,938,602; 4,763,738; 1,987,796; 1,873,852; and, 1,208,979.
An earlier slidable work surface system that works well is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,787 to Hall, reducing vibration is discussed generally in columns 7 and 8 thereof. The present system further improves upon the '787 patent.
Another system for supporting slicers and the like is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,922 to Hall. Hall '922 likewise works well for its intended purposes, and the instant invention is even better suited for supporting sensitive equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support frame for equipment, which is easy to operate, easy to construct, versatile for accommodating different size equipment, and which allows for the equipment to be moveable or slidable about the work station or area.
Machines and devices other than the sensitive equipment are often operating near or around the sensitive equipment. In order for the relatively sensitive equipment to operate accurately, it is imperative that vibrations from the other machines be eliminated or at least reduced.